Begin Again
by kajegaje
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan Do Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil yang sedang berusaha move on dari masalalunya. Ditemani oleh sahabat terbawelnya, Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mulai menapaki kehidupan barunya yang ternyata lagi-lagi kembali membawa luka saat masalalunya menyapa. (Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/EXO/YAOI-BL/DLDR JUSEYO)


**_Kim Jongsoo a.k.a KJ-27_** is back!

Halo, readers! *beresin lapak yang sudah berdebu dan bersarang laba-laba*

Maaf ya setelah sekian lama kabur baru nongol lagi sekarang. Sibuknya bukan main dan kebetulan tiap dapet ide selalu mampet di tengah jalan.

Maaf juga belum bisa update-ing beberapa cerita yang belum selesai. Janji bakal ngelarin kalo sudah bener-bener free sayanya :)).

FF kali ini, Kaje (ya anggap saja sekarang Jongsoo ganti nama panggilan jadi Kaje) bikin khusus untuk hadiah ulangtahun yang kayaknya kecepetan dua minggu buat author ffn sekaligus teman baru Kaje, **Desta Young**.

Halo dek! Aku udah tepatin janji ya, maaf kecepetan, daripada telat hehe. Mumpung idenya masih panas dan bisa disusun juga dan maaf karena udah ganti BGMnya. Semoga ceritanya suka, dan semoga bisa jadi kado yang apik.

 _Cherio!_

- **KaJe-**

 _*Background Music : Begin Again - Taylor Swift*_

* * *

 _*PERHATIAN*_

 _FF INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI/BL, CRACK PAIR BUT ENDED WITH OFFICIAL PAIR, TYPO(s), ALUR YG MUNGKIN MONOTON DAN BERBAGAI KEKURANGAN LAIN. BAGI KALIAN YANG MERASA TIDAK SUKA BACA FF YAOI, KAJE TIDAK MEMAKSA UNTUK KALIAN MEMBACA FF INI :), SILA BACA FF KAJE YANG GS KALAU BERMINAT DAN JANGAN LUPA, REVIEW JUSEYO~~_

 _*NO PLAGIARISM-NO COPYPASTE-PURE MY IDEA(s)*_

* * *

Salju pertama hari ini turun dan bukan keputusan bagus untuk hanya berdiam diri di kamar, pikir Kyungsoo. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemennya sekedar menikmati kenangan salju pertama di musim dingin. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit sempoyongan, ia menguatkan dirinya untuk menuju _cafe_ yang berjarak dua blok dari apartemennya. Kepalanya kadang mendongak ke langit untuk melihat beberapa butir salju yang turun dan berakhir di telapak tangannya atau wajahnya. Senyum Kyungsoo terukir begitu saja sesaat setelah beberapa butir salju mengenai wajahnya.

" _My first snow_ ," lirihnya sambil terus berjalan.

Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak badan sebenarnya. Kemarin ia bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur karena badannya menggigil tiba-tiba. Terpaksa Baekhyun, sahabatnya, datang dan mengurus Kyungsoo seharian. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak berjalan-jalan selama ia masih lemas, tapi bukan Kyungsoo jika terus menuruti nasihat Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku mau melewatkan momen turun salju begini," gumam Kyungsoo yang teringat nasihat sahabatnya. "Lagipula aku sudah lebih sehat, kok." Monolognya lagi.

"Selamat datang!"

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke _cafe_ langganannya itu dan langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Pagi, Kookie."

"Pagi juga, _hyung_. Kau sedang sakit ya? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" tanya pemuda dengan apron merah bernama Jungkook itu.

"Kemarin sih, tapi sekarang aku sudah baikan, kok." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku pesan _hot chocolate take away_ satu, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengetik pesanan pelanggan tetapnya itu di layar. "Kau duduklah, _hyung_. Nanti akan aku antar ke mejamu beserta sarapan gratis dariku. Jangan menolak, atau aku akan marah padamu." Ancam Jungkook sambil menyerahkan _receipt order_ ke _drink corner_.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Jungkook dan duduk di tempat yang biasa ia tempati jika ia kemari. _Cafe_ ini adalah _cafe_ pilihan pertama Kyungsoo saat harinya sedang baik maupun buruk, saat ia sedang lapar maupun sedang kenyang, dan saat ia sedang sendirian maupun sedang bersama orang lain. Setidaknya hal itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih selama dua tahun belakangan.

"Ini sarapan untukmu dan ini pesananmu. Keduanya gratis, anggap saja itu traktiran dariku dan Taehyung minggu ini." Ujar Jungkook sambil meletakkan _cup_ pesanan Kyungsoo dan satu piring _beef sandwich_ dan satu gelas air putih di meja pemuda bermata bulat itu. "Selamat makan, _hyungie_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Kookie. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana alienmu itu?"

"Dia masuk siang hari ini. Menggantikan Yoongi _hyung_. Ya sudah, aku kembali bekerja, ya?"

Jungkook pun segera kembali ke singgasananya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati sarapan paginya dengan cukup lahap. Sambil sesekali membuka ponselnya, Kyungsoo menikmati bagaimana _sandwich_ buatan Jungkook masuk ke perutnya. Walau pemuda itu bukan pegawai di bagian dapur, tapi jika urusan makanan gratis untuk Kyungsoo, maka ia akan jadi _chef_ dadakan. Tapi tentunya tidak dengan skill dadakan juga, karena sebenarnya Jungkook hobi memasak dan itu cukup membantu operasional _cafe_ ini saat ada _chef_ yang berhalangan hadir.

"Kookie, aku pulang ya? Aku akan kembali nanti, _bye_!"

Kyungsoo menghabiskan minumannya dan tak lupa membawa pergi pesanan coklat panasnya sembari keluar dari _cafe_ tanpa sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tak henti menatap sosoknya dengan senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kau makin menggemaskan saja, ya, Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

* * *

 _Took a deep breath in the mirror_

 _He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

 _But I do_

 _Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

 _He always said he didn't get this song_

 _But I do, I do_

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak Kyungsoo sakit, dan sudah satu minggu juga pemuda itu meninggalkan rutinitasnya mengunjungi _cafe_ langganannya. Namun walau Kyungsoo tak kunjung muncul, tak menghalangi pemuda ini untuk terus datang ke _cafe_ langganan Kyungsoo ini tiap hari dan menatap meja favorit Kyungsoo dengan tatapan rindu.

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak ke apartemennya saja?"

Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda dengan menepuk pelan bahu kirinya dan menyuguhkan satu cangkir coklat panas ke meja pemuda itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai _stalker_."

Jungkook menahan tawanya. "Bukannya kau memang _stalker_ nya? Jika tidak, kenapa kau selalu kemari dan duduk disitu setiap hari dan pergi setelah Kyungsoo _hyung_ datang atau saat _cafe_ akan tutup?"

"Diamlah bocah. Aku ini bukan _stalker_ mengerikan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah _hyung_ saja, toh _cafe_ ini juga milikmu. Aku bisa apa?"

"Nah, tumben kau cerdas? Sudahlah, daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik kau siapkan makan siang untukku. _Take away_ , ya? Aku ada kuliah siang sampai sore."

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar. Pemuda tadi memang berstatus sebagai pemilik _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja ini, jadi apapun yang akan ia katakan atau nasihatkan padanya tak akan mempan. Kenapa Jungkook tahu jika pemuda itu adalah _stalker_ Kyungsoo? Ya, seperti yang sudah ia katakan, pemuda itu akan datang pagi-pagi sebelum _cafe_ buka, menyiapkan meja-meja khususnya meja favorit Kyungsoo, lalu ia akan kembali ke apartemennya yang ada di seberang _cafe_ dan beristirahat sampai jam sepuluh. Lalu kembali lagi ke _cafe_ dan duduk di meja _favorit_ nya yang tidak pernah diduduki orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan beberapa temannya. Ia akan berada di _cafe_ sampai Kyungsoo muncul dan lalu pulang atau jika pemuda mungil itu tidak datang, maka ia akan tetap disana—jika tak ada kuliah, sampai _cafe_ ini tutup. Dan rutinitas itu berlangsung tiap hari semenjak ia jadi pemilik _cafe_ ini satu tahun lalu.

"Ini pesananmu, _hyung_. Dan ikutilah saranku, cobalah berbicara dengannya. Aku lelah melihatmu yang bersikap seperti pengagum rahasia."

Jungkook duduk di depan pemuda itu dan menatap kedua mata elang itu dengan yakin. "Sapalah dia, _hyung_. Satu tahun aku kira sudah cukup lama untuk Kyungsoo _hyung_ _move on_."

Pemuda itu menyesap _liquid_ coklat di cangkirnya hingga habis sebelum menanggapi ocehan bocah di depannya. "Baiklah, pegawaiku yang manis. Aku akan mencobanya besok. Doakan saja dia datang, kebetulan besok aku ada sedikit rapat bersama teman-temanku untuk _event_ pameran di Jeju bulan depan."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah lalu menepuki tangan kanan pemuda itu. "Ini baru _hyung_ ku! Aku mendukungmu seratus persen asal kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya jika kau sudah mendapatkan hatinya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyakiti hati orang yang aku cintai sejak lama, hm? Kau tak perlu khawatir, jika ia menerimaku, aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakannya dan kau." Ujarnya. "Aku kuliah dulu, ya. Bekerjalah yang baik, aku menyayangimu!"

Kecupan singkat pemuda itu berikan pada pucuk kepala Jungkook yang kini tertawa.

"Semoga kau mendapatkannya, dan semoga kau tak akan menyakitinya seperti apa yang Chanyeol _hyung_ lakukan dulu."

.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku rasa kita harus optimis. Ini sudah jadi rencana kita sejak satu tahun belakangan dan sekarang tinggal satu bulan lagi sebelum pameran."

"Suho _hyung_ benar. Tapi aku masih belum dapat satu foto terakhir."

Semua pemuda yang sedang rapat itu menoleh pada sang sumber suara.

"Kukira kau sudah penuh. Kurang apa?" tanya pemuda dengan _coat_ coklat mudanya yang baru ia gantung di rak gantung. Ia baru datang dan cukup kaget dengan pernyataan _magnae_ mereka.

" _Move on_. Aku belum dapat kandidat yang cocok dan suasana yang pas."

Suho yang jadi ketua klub pun angkat bicara. "Satu bulan, Jongin. Hanya kurang satu bulan dan kau belum selesai?"

Pemuda yang Suho panggil dengan nama Jongin itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah meminta model abal-abal untuk setiap fotoku?"

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan itu hari ini atau kau batal kuikutkan pameran." Titah Suho. Jongin langsung terdiam sejenak saat Suho memberinya ultimatum. Kepalanya dipenuhi kandidat-kandidat kosong yang tak akan pas untuk tema _move on_ yang belum ia penuhi. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum cerah seolah mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Besok. Aku akan penuhi itu besok. Kita ada rapat di _cafe_ ku besok, kan? Aku janji aku akan mendapatkan modelku disana." Ucap Jongin yakin.

" _Semoga kau datang,"_

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo sedang murung di kamarnya. Satu minggu belakangan ia merasa jadi _zombie_ karena tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan tanpa asupan minuman kesukaannya. Kondisinya masih belum 100% fit, jadi Baekhyun melarangnya pergi kemanapun. Apalagi cuaca Seoul sedang labil, dan Baekhyun—yang sekarang menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo entah sampai kapan, memilih untuk memenjara Kyungsoo di apartemen kecuali mereka ada kuliah atau ada bahan makanan yang harus mereka beli.

Baekhyun adalah tipikal pemuda cantik yang cuek tapi perhatian. Ia akan cuek mati-matian saat ia sedang marah, tapi akan sangat-sangat perhatian saat ia sedang baik. Walau kadang diselingi lengkingan suara yang memekakkan telinga, tapi Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Setidaknya, sejak kembali bertemu satu tahun lalu, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya kerabat yang ia miliki setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan ia tak punya saudara satupun. Baekhyun tinggal di Jepang, begitupun Kyungsoo. Tapi kedua orangtua Kyungsoo memutuskan pindah ke Seoul saat Kyungsoo SMP dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di Jepang sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi saat kuliah.

"Kau itu mau sampai kapan melamun?"

"Aku hanya rindu _appa_ dan _umma_ , Baek."

Baekhyun kalah jika sahabatnya sudah berbicara tentang orangtua. Tandanya, pemuda yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu butuh waktu sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh menikmati waktumu sendiri. Aku juga akan pulang ke apartemen dan membereskan kamarku. Tapi ingat! Segera telfon aku jika ada apa-apa, okay?!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun memang paling peka. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Baek."

" _Indeed, I am._ Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Kau nikmatilah waktumu, jangan lupa kabari aku jika ada apa-apa ya?"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian lagi di apartemennya.

"Maaf Baek, sebenarnya aku merindukan Chanyeol..." lirih Kyungsoo sembari mengambil jaket dan tasnya dan segera keluar dari apartemennya.

Kaki mungilnya ia arahkan ke satu tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Tempat dimana ia sering bertukar cerita dengan mantan kekasihnya yang entah ada dimana saat ini. Mantan kekasihnya yang masih sering ia rindukan walau Baekhyun sudah memintanya untuk segera _move on._ Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak sekalut itu saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol—mantan kekasihnya, muncul di pikirannya. Tapi kenangan-kenangan manis mereka masih membuatnya susah beranjak dari zona nyaman dan memilih untuk tetap disana entah sampai kapan.

"Apa memang sudah waktunya aku harus _move on_?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Dan pemuda itu masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai ia akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!"

Teriakan ini. Kyungsoo merasa ia sangat merindukan teriakan ini satu minggu terakhir. Biasanya, sang pemilik suara akan selalu menyapanya tiap hari. Tapi karena satu minggu ini ia tak pernah datang, maka wajar rasanya jika ia merindukannya.

"Kookie- _ya_ ~"

Jungkook melepas apronnya dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya yang akan menggantikan tugasnya hari ini. "Kau ini kemana saja, _hyung_? Tumben sekali kau tidak muncul satu minggu," tanya Jungkook sembari merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku sedang banyak tugas, Kookie-ya. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga melarangku untuk pergi kemana-mana."

Sosok tampan di samping Jungkook pun membuka suara saat nama Baekhyun disebut Kyungsoo. "Dia memang akan selalu bawel seperti Ibu-Ibu jika orang yang disayanginya sakit, _hyung_. Maafkanlah _hyung_ ku itu, aku juga kadang tidak mengerti dengan sikap bawelnya itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar penuturan sosok tampan di depannya ini. "Bukannya harusnya kau senang, Tae- _ie_? Itu artinya dia benar-benar sayang, bukan?"

"Tapi dia hampir setiap hari meneriakiku di apartemen, _hyung_. Aku sedikit lega saat ia bilang akan menginap di tempatmu. Setidaknya aku punya waktu luang tanpa celotehannya,"

Jungkook menoyor kepala kekasihnya pelan dan meminta lelaki itu segera memulai _shift_ nya. "Sudah sana, bekerjalah!" ujarnya. "Kau mau pesan apa, _hyung_? Seperti biasa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Taehyung pun segera meng-input pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, _hyung_. Ada kuliah siang jadi aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Ya, Kookie- _ya_! Kau tidak mau berpamitan padaku?" protes Taehyung saat melihat kekasihnya begitu saja hampir keluar dari tempat kerja mereka.

"Tidak, _wlek_. _Ppai hyung_!"

Taehyung dibuat _sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu, tapi Kyungsoo lalu mendekatinya dan tertawa kecil. "Jangan kesal, bukannya Jungkook memang begitu?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Memang, _hyung_. Dan aku malah semakin menyayanginya dengan sifatnya yang kadang menyebalkan itu." jawab Taehyung sambil mengambil uang pemberian Kyungsoo. "Duduklah _hyung_ , akan kuantar pesananmu nanti."

Kyungsoo menuruti Taehyung dan segera duduk di meja favoritnya. Kadang Kyungsoo heran, dulu sebelum ia putus dengan Chanyeol, meja ini kadang sedang dipakai oleh pengunjung lain saat mereka datang. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang meja ini seperti selalu kosong dan memang hanya boleh ditempati oleh dirinya saja. Walau itu terlihat terlalu percaya diri, tapi kadang Kyungsoo merasa begitu.

"Nah itu dia!" teriak salah satu pengunjung yang duduk di seberang mejanya saat ada seorang pemuda masuk ke _cafe_. "Kau terlambat lima menit, bung!" tambahnya.

Pemuda yang masih membelakanginya itu hanya membungkukkan badannya sekali dan segera menuju meja kasir untuk memesan pesanannya.

"Kau harus pesan menu tambahan. Sebagai hukuman karena kau terlambat!" ujar salah satu pemuda dengan kemeja hitamnya.

"Benar! Aku ingin pesan lagi, kau tahu."

Pemuda yang jadi bulan-bulanan itu pun terkekeh lalu meminta Taehyung turun dari singgasananya dan mencatat semua pesanan tambahan dari teman-temannya. Sekilas, Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu meski dari samping karena ia belum duduk sama sekali.

"Kau memang _magnae_ yang cerdas. Duduklah, lalu kita mulai rapat kita,"

Dan pemuda itu pun duduk. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo, mungkin karena ia merasa diperhatikan. Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan merasa salah tingkah atas tindakannya tadi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku gugup? Pikirnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama, pesanan Kyungsoo pun diantar Taehyung. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai prosesi menulis yang selalu ia lakukan setiap ia kemari. Mungkin sudah ada berlembar-lembar kertas yang ia habiskan hanya untuk menuliskan bagaimana perasaannya hari itu saat ia sedang ada di _cafe_ ini. Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar fokus menulis saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hei, permisi. Bisa aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang pemuda pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo reflek mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat pemuda yang tadi ia pandangi saat ini sudah ada di depan matanya dan sedang bicara dengannya.

"A-ah, tentu. Silahkan,"

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum simpul lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo. "Kau, Do Kyungsoo, kan?"

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat pemuda itu tahu namanya. Darimana pemuda ini tahu namanya? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi rasanya, Kyungsoo sedikit asing dengan wajah tampannya.

"A-ah, ya, aku Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. Uhh, bisakah pemuda itu menghentikan kebiasaannya tersenyum kecil sebelum berbicara? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya ini jadi tambah gugup setiap kali senyum itu muncul?

"Aku kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu. Kita pernah bertemu di pameran fotografi tahun lalu di _hall_ kampus, saat itu kau bersama seorang pemuda tinggi dan kau bertanya padaku tentang—"

"Ahh! Ya, aku mengingatnya." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia sudah cukup mengingat siapa pemuda ini hanya dengan bantuan kata 'seorang pemuda tinggi'.

"Aku Kim Jongin, jika kau belum tahu namaku. Kita pernah satu sekolah juga jika kau lupa,"

Kyungsoo berusaha sedemikian kuat dalam mengingat siapa pemuda ini. Dan begitu ia mengingatnya, wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Kai?!" pekiknya. "Kau Kai?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Dan Kyungsoo harus repot menahan teriakannya pada sang pemuda untuk berhenti tersenyum.

"Ya, aku Kai. Senang kau sudah bisa mengingatku, Kyung."

"Astaga, kau... kau begitu berbeda, tahu!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap pemuda ini lebih lama. "Sudah lama sekali ya,"

Kai atau Jongin itu tersenyum lagi. "Ya, aku sempat pindah ke Jepang ikut kedua orangtuaku sejak kenaikan kelas di SMA kelas dua. Jadi mungkin wajar jika kau lupa padaku." Tuturnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Aku baik, kau sendiri?"

"Cukup baik, dan bertambah baik saat melihatmu." Ujar Jongin yang langsung dengan sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona tiba-tiba.

"H-hei, jangan bercanda."

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar merasa hari ini hari keberuntunganku karena kau datang." Jawabnya. "Begini, bulan depan, aku dan klub fotografi akan mengadakan pameran lagi tapi kali ini di Jeju. Dan aku masih belum menyelesaikan tugasku karena aku masih kurang satu foto. Dan aku rasa, kau bisa membantuku. Apa kau mau?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Aku? Membantumu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Cukup lakukan apa yang tadi kau lakukan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi dengan tatapan _'Apa? Apa yang aku lakukan?'_

"Menulislah seperti tadi." Jawab Jongin. "Aku membutuhkan foto untuk tema _move on_ dan saat melihatmu, aku rasa kau sangat cocok untuk jadi objeknya."

Kyungsoo terhenyak dengan kata-kata Jongin. _Move on_ , katanya? Bagaimana pemuda ini bisa bilang Kyungsoo sangat cocok? Dia sendiri saja belum bisa _move on_ dari Chanyeol!

Kyungsoo diam dan berpikir. Batinnya bergejolak dengan cukup intens dan itu membuatnya sedikit pusing. Apa ini kebetulan? Atau memang sudah waktunya untuk _move on_ dari mantan kekasihnya itu? Apa benar kata-kata Baekhyun bahwa sudah waktunya aku melupakan Chanyeol dan memulai hidup baru dengan orang lain? Tapi siapa? Apa dia orangnya?

Pipi Kyungsoo merona lagi saat ia memikirkan Jongin sebagai kandidat pengganti Chanyeol di hidupnya. Dan dengan segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan Jongin dari pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa wajah pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba di pikirannya? Untuk menggantikan Chanyeol lagi! Eish!

"Kyung?" panggil Jongin lagi. "Kau bersedia membantuku?"

Kyungsoo segera kembali ke realita saat suara Jongin memanggilnya. "A-ah, ya. T-tentu. Aku harus apa?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi dan mempersiapkan kameranya. "Menulislah. Tulis apapun yang kau ingin tulis di bukumu, aku akan mengabadikannya dari sini. Jangan canggung, anggap saja aku tidak ada disini dan kau tidak sedang berakting untuk apapun." Jelas Jongin.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo kembali membuka bukunya dan mulai kembali menulis bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mulai _menangkap_ momen Kyungsoo dalam kameranya.

" _I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again. Good bye, Park Chanyeol. I will move on from our past. Thank you for everything,"_ tulis Kyungsoo di kertas itu sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

Dan Jongin pun merasa benar-benar beruntung saat bisa menemukan Kyungsoo di _cafe_ nya, dan mengabadikan momen terbaik Kyungsoo hari ini. Dimana akhirnya, pemuda manis yang sudah ia cintai sejak SMP itu bisa memutuskan untuk melupakan masalalunya.

" _Semoga kau bisa menerimaku kelak, Kyung. Aku mencintaimu,"_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Walked in expecting you'd be late_

 _But you got here early and you stand and wave_

 _I walk to you_

 _You pull my chair out and help me in_

 _And you don't know how nice that is_

 _But I do_

Sudah enam hari berlalu sejak pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin dan mereka saat ini terbilang cukup akrab dengan intensitas pertemuan satu atau dua kali sehari di _cafe_ atau di kampus. Dengan tak henti berkirim pesan, Jongin berusaha menembus pertahanan kokoh Kyungsoo yang sempat Kyungsoo bangun setelah kesakitannya akibat masalalunya. Ia berharap, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kesungguhannya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Berhasil?"

Jungkook datang ke meja favorit Jongin dan duduk di depannya dengan menampakkan wajah sumringahnya. Ia kemarin lusa ijin tidak berangkat karena sedang sakit dan saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah mengobrol dengan Jongin kemarin, Jungkook kaget bukan main. Dan hari ini, ia berencana meminta penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Apanya, Jeon?"

"Ish, _hyung_ jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, deh!" geramnya. Benar-benar ya pemuda tampan di depannya ini, jika bukan karena statusnya yang hanya sebagai pegawai dan saudara sepupu Jongin, maka ia sudah memukul kepala Jongin agar pemuda ini bisa langsung paham ucapannya.

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Jungkook yang nampaknya memang ia incar sejak awal itu. "Apa Taehyung tahu bahwa kau punya wajah kesal yang jelek sekali, huh? Ya, Tae! Kekasihmu ini jelek sekali ketika sedang kesal. Apa kau tahu itu?" teriaknya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ , bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu padanya." Sahut Taehyung sambil menahan tawanya. Ia sangat paham Jongin dan Jungkook jika sedang begini.

"YA! Berhentilah bersekongkol membuatku kesal!" teriak Jungkook. Untung saja _cafe_ ini belum buka. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi pengunjung jika ada tiga pemuda yang saling berteriak disini!

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya rabu kemarin saat sedang rapat. Dan baru bertemu lagi di kampus hari kamis untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun, kekasihnya. Lalu hanya bertemu lewat telepon pada hari jumat karena aku sibuk dengan persiapan pameran. Dan tidak bertemu lagi sampai kemarin. Hari ini, aku belum membalas pesannya, sih."

Jungkook terlihat begitu senang dengan perkembangan yang diberikan Jongin. "Kemarikan ponselmu, biar aku yang balas!"

"Enak saja. Sudah sana, bersiaplah untuk buka _cafe_ nya. Aku harus ke kampus, Suho _hyung_ memintaku menyiapkan konsep paling matang untuk Jeju. Dan kalian berdua, harus ikut denganku kesana. Akan kuberikan libur tiga hari selama pameran berlangsung."

Jungkook dan Taehyung langsung saling pandang dengan ekspresi sumringah. "Kau memberi kami libur, _hyung_? Benarkah yang aku dengar ini, Tae- _ie_? Wahhh, _hyung_ ku baik sekaaaaaliiii~~"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan berlebihan." Ujarnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya. "Bekerjalah maksimal hari ini, jangan mengecewakanku. Aku pergi dulu,"

Taehyung melambaikan tangan pada Jongin yang keluar dari _cafe_ dan segera memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

"KITA LIBUUUUURAAAAAN~~"

.

.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ,"

" _Ah, yeoboseyo, Kyung. Ada apa?"_

"Maaf aku baru menelfon. Aku baru selesai latihan vokal, apa nanti jadi?"

" _Tentu_ , _tapi mungkin aku sedikit terlambat. Masih banyak persiapan untuk pameran yang harus kulakukan, tak apa?"_

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan menunggu. Toh juga masih dua jam lagi, kan?"

" _Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti! Jangan terlalu merindukanku!"_

Kyungsoo tertawa. Jongin selalu begini ketika mereka memutuskan bertemu. Mengakhiri percakapan singkat dengan ucapan terlalu pede seperti _'Jangan terlalu merindukanku!',_ atau _'Jangan memikirkanku terus, ya!'_ dan lain sebagainya. Sebagai seseorang yang Kyungsoo kenal lebih dekat baru-baru ini, Jongin cukup atraktif dan baik. Dan Kyungsoo menyukai itu.

Woops, apa tadi? Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin?

 _Well_ , sebenarnya pemuda bermata bulat ini punya rahasia cukup memalukan saat awal bertemu Jongin dulu yang jika ia berhasil mengingatnya maka ia akan segera mengompres wajahnya dengan kompres es saking malunya. Jadi karena ia sangat malu untuk mengingatnya walau sekilas, maka ia berniat untuk perlahan melupakannya. Tapi walau ia berniat melupakan momen pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin dulu, ia tidak bisa melupakan kesan pertamanya akan Jongin. Lelaki yang ramah dan begitu baik bahkan untuk orang asing yang baru ia temui. Dan mungkin Kyungsoo memang harus bersyukur ketika akhirnya mereka dipertemukan di SMP yang sama selama dua tahun dan SMA yang sama juga selama dua tahun. Walau hanya sekedar kenal sebagai teman satu angkatan, Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang sosok itu. Sosok pemuda ramah yang murah senyum tapi juga bisa sangat pendiam di beberapa waktu tertentu. Tapi karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak penggemar sejak SMP dan SMA, Kyungsoo tak banyak ambil langkah pasti untuk mewujudkan keinginannya dan hanya mengetahui cerita tentang lelaki itu lewat teman mainnya. Walau begitu, kekaguman Kyungsoo pada Jongin tak pernah pudar. Sama sekali.

"Masih satu jam setengah. Aku harus apa, ya? Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku pilih baju saja untuk nanti."

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka lemarinya dan mulai memilih baju apa yang akan ia pakai saat bertemu Jongin nanti malam. Sebenarnya dalam beberapa sisi, pertemuan mereka lebih terlihat seperti sebuah _kencan_ _pertama_ , bahkan Baekhyun juga menyebut begitu. Tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya mentah-mentah karena ia tidak merasa ada _rasa_ kencan dalam tiap pertemuannya dengan Jongin walau kadang ia harus menahan beberapa getaran listrik kecil tiap Jongin tertawa lepas atau menarik tangannya lembut.

" _Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Kyung."_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Baekhyun kemarin. Apa iya Jongin menyukainya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ini kan hanya masalah pamerannya dan obrolan-obrolan singkat tentang masa sekolah mereka.

" _Ya, kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, mungkin kau yang jatuh cinta padanya."_

Dan inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo galau setengah hidup. Ia hanya diam setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Ia tidak bisa bilang tidak karena bisa saja ia memang jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengiyakan karena siapa tahu itu hanya perasaan malu yang biasa muncul saat pertemuan dengan orang asing? Tapi memangnya Jongin orang asing bagi Kyungsoo? Bukannya mereka saling kenal? Jadi?

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun, sih?" rutuk Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengetuk kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Kyungsoo- _yaaa~~"_

Itu suara Baekhyun. Jelas sekali suara lengkingan merdu yang kadang memekakkan telinga itu milik Baekhyun seorang. Dan tumben sekali ia datang tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo?

"Baek? Tumben?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa dua kemeja di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Sehun sedang bosan jalan-jalan jadi ku ajak saja kemari. Hitung-hitung supaya dia tahu apartemenmu. Jadi saat aku menginap, aku tak perlu susah payah menjelaskan dimana ia harus menjemputku,"

Ya, Baekhyun memang sudah punya kekasih. Baru sih, sekitar setengah tahun belakangan. Pemuda yang cukup tampan, berkulit putih dan minim ekspresi. Kyungsoo awalnya sedikit ngeri, tapi setelah mengenal Sehun yang sebenarnya, kengerian itu berubah menjadi rasa malas luar biasa ketika bocah itu menampakkan _aegyo_ nya. Dan, ya, Sehun adalah adik tingkat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di kampus.

"Halo, _hyung_. Apa kau punya stok makanan?"

Dan salah satu sifat menyebalkan yang Sehun punya adalah dia begitu suka makan tapi tidak pernah gemuk!

"Kebetulan aku baru belanja kemarin dengan Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak ada kuliah, Hun?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat dan menyalakan televisi milik Kyungsoo sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa. "Tidak, hari ini aku tidak ada kelas. Mau mengajak Baekhyun _hyung_ _ngedate_ tapi aku sedang tidak punya banyak uang, jadi ya, kemari saja. Hitung-hitung makan gratis,"

Ya, Kyungsoo memang sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri jadi ia tidak segan untuk membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu untuk bersikap seperti dengan keluarga sendiri pada dirinya.

"Ya, albino! Kau mau makan apa?"

Walau sudah pacaran lebih dari setengah tahun, Baekhyun terbilang jarang sekali memanggil Sehun dengan kata-kata manis. Tapi walau begitu, Sehun santai saja menanggapinya.

"Apa saja, asal itu masakanmu, aku pasti memakannya dengan lahap!"

Baekhyun tertawa dan hampir melempar kekasihnya dengan panci Kyungsoo saking gemasnya akan gombal murah dari Sehun. Untung ia masih ingat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat sayang dengan peralatan masaknya jadi ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Berhentilah menggombal, cadel. Dan, kau mau kemana, Kyung? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali?"

Kyungsoo melongo dari kamarnya dan menjawab, "Menemui Jongin,"

Baekhyun menghentikan acara memasaknya yang belum dimulai. Ia mematikan kompor dan segera melepas apronnya. Mengabaikan wajah penuh tanya yang diberikan Sehun saat ia melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"Dasar _wanita_ ," gumam Sehun yang lalu melanjutkan kembali acara nonton tvnya.

"Jadi kau berkencan lagi dengannya? _Ommo_! Nampaknya dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu, Kyung!" tanya Baekhyun histeris. "Jadi, kau mau pakai apa nanti?"

Kyungsoo melempar Baekhyun dengan bantalnya. "Berhenti mengatakan jika kami berkencan, Baek. Kami tidak berkencan, hanya bertemu biasa, kok."

Baekhyun mengangguk malas dan ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, aku juga masih bingung mau pakai baju apa."

Baekhyun kemudian _nyengir_ sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti.

"Serahkan padaku, Kyung. Aku akan membantumu!"

.

Jarum jam sudah mengarah tepat pada pukul empat sore. Dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari apartemennya dengan setengah berlari karena tidak mau terlambat. Walau ia tahu Jongin akan datang terlambat, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh terlambat. Dengan langkah kaki yang lebih dipercepat, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti tepat satu toko sebelum _cafe_ tujuannya. Kenapa ia berhenti?

"Jongin?"

Ternyata orang yang akan ia temui sudah berdiri di depan _cafe_ dengan _coat_ abu-abu gelap miliknya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan menampakkan senyum sumringahnya seolah ia memang sudah menunggu Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

"Katamu kau akan terlambat?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengikuti Jongin masuk ke _cafe_.

"Aku _ngebut_ menyelesaikan persiapan. Aku tidak mau terlambat di _kencan_ kita," goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo reflek menoleh dan membulatkan kedua matanya saat menatap Jongin. "Huh?"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. "Duduklah dulu, aku akan memanggil Taehyung untuk mencatat pesanan." Ujar Jongin sambil menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo duduk. "Silahkan duduk, tuan putri."

Kyungsoo melotot lagi dan memukul lengan Jongin cukup keras. "Ya!"

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tawa kerasnya menuju meja kasir dan memanggil Taehyung yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Buku menu," ucap Jongin sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah menuju meja favorit Kyungsoo.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa kalian harus berkencan saat aku sedang bertugas? Dan kenapa juga kau harus menyuruh Jungkook berganti _shift_ dengan Joy, sih, _hyung_?" protes Taehyung sesampainya ia di meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Taehyung lalu pada Jongin dengan mimik wajah penuh tanya.

"Karena Joy punya keperluan penting tadi pagi yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, jadi Jungkook menggantikannya. Lagipula, biasanya juga tidak masalah jika kau tidak berduaan dengannya dia. Kenapa rewel sekarang, sih?" balas Jongin dengan nada kesalnya. "Kau mau pesan apa Kyung?"

"Tapi besok pagi Jungkook pasti ngambek karena aku mengantar Joy pulang. Kau tahu sendiri apartemenku dan rumah Joy berdekatan." Tambah Taehyung. "Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab, _hyung_."

Jongin memasang wajah datarnya dan menepuk kepala Taehyung dengan buku menu yang ia pegang. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memilih makanan? Mentang-mentang kau kekasih adikku, jangan kira aku tidak bisa memberimu peringatan, alien."

"Adik? Jungkook adikmu?"

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, Jungkook adik sepupuku. Aku mau _wafflemissu_ dan satu air es. Kau, Kyung?"

"Pasti seperti biasa kan, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung pada Kyungsoo sembari menulis pesanan Jongin di kertas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. " _Waffleberry_ dan satu _ice chocolate_ ,"

Jongin menyerahkan buku menunya ke Taehyung dan mempersilahkannya kembali ke singgasananya di samping meja kasir.

"Jadi?" gantung Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin dengan dua tangan yang menahan dagunya.

Uhh! Jongin harus repot menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang gembul menggemaskan itu setelah pemuda itu melakukan _aegyo_ secara tidak sadar.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin balik seolah ia tidak paham apa yang Kyungsoo tanyakan.

"Ish, kau belum banyak cerita tentang dirimu, Jongin. Dari kemarin hanya aku yang bercerita," protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa dan menjauhkan badannya dari meja kemudian mendekatkannya lagi ke meja dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tahu dariku, hm?"

"Banyak. Ceritakan saja semuanya!" pekik Kyungsoo riang.

"Semuanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Seeeemuanya~~"

Jongin tertawa lagi dan reflek iya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mencubitnya pelan.

"Kau ini umur berapa, sih? Menggemaskan sekali." Ujarnya yang kemudian membuat Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah. Namaku Kim Jongin, umurku sama denganmu, 20 tahun. Kita pernah dua kali satu sekolah dan tidak pernah satu kelas. Dulu aku pernah bekerja _part-time_ disini tapi sudah keluar sejak satu tahun lalu. Aku punya keluarga di Jepang dan tidak ada keluarga di Seoul. Aku punya satu adik sepupu yang tinggal bersamaku di Seoul dan itu Jungkook." Jelas Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Ada lagi?"

"Kau pernah bekerja disini?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, sebelum akhirnya Siwon _hyung_ menyerahkan kepemilikan _cafe_ ini padaku karena ia akan pindah ke Amerika bersama istrinya, yakni _noona_ ku, Kim Sooyoung yang sudah jadi Choi Sooyoung."

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Jadi _cafe_ ini milikmu?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi dan hampir mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Taehyung datang mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan datang! Selamat menikmati ya, _hyungdeul_. Jangan lupa traktir jika sudah resmi, ya?! _Fighting!_ "

Kyungsoo sontak segera mendongak menatap Taehyung yang sudah kesakitan akibat kepalanya dijitak Jongin.

"Jika dia bukan kekasih sepupuku, sudah kucincang dia."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat Jongin dan Taehyung yang seperti Tom dan Jerry. "Apa kalian memang selalu bertengkar jika bertemu?"

"Selalu. Dan hanya Jungkook yang dapat memisahkan kami jika kami sudah benar-benar bertengkar. Huh, seharusnya aku tidak merestuinya menjadi pacar Jungkook dulu."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dan Jongin tersenyum kecil. _"Kau punya tawa yang memabukkan, Kyung. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya selama ini?"_

"Hei, bukannya Jungkook sangat mencintai Taehyung, ya? Kenapa kau berniat tidak merestui mereka?" selidik Kyungsoo sambil mulai menyantap _waffle_ nya.

"Alien itu manusia paling tidak waras yang pernah aku temui. Aku saja masih heran kenapa adikku bisa begitu mencintainya. Dari sisi bagian mana anak itu punya kelebihan?" protes Jongin lagi. Sepertinya Jongin kesal sekali ya dengan Taehyung?

"Ish, banyak, tahu! Taehyung itu anak yang tampan, baik dan lucu, Jongin. Bahkan aku rasa, Jungkook sangat beruntung bisa bersama Taehyung. Mereka sudah sangat cocok," tambah Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran. "Kau ini membelanya terus. Berhentilah membela alien itu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa tawanya itu hal yang memabukkan bagi Jongin.

"Kau ini yang aneh. Kenapa dendam sekali, sih pada Taehyung? Merasa kalah tampan, ya?"

Jongin memelototkan kedua matanya saat tangan kanannya hendak menyuapkan potongan _waffle_ ke mulutnya. "Mana ada! Jelas lebih tampan aku. Baekhyun saja selalu bilang begitu,"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak saat nama sahabatnya diucap Jongin. "Kau kenal Baekhyun?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo setelah sukses mengunyah _waffle_ kesukaannya. "Tentu, dia mantan kekasihku saat aku di Jepang dulu."

Dan tiba-tiba ulu hati Kyungsoo terasa begitu sakit mendengarnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo baru tahu? Kenapa Jongin tidak bilang dari awal? Kenapa Baekhyun juga tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Kenapa ia merasa sedikit bodoh karena baru tahu?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi sejak kuliah."

Kyungsoo masih diam. Bukannya mereka satu kampus? Kenapa Jongin putus dengan Baekhyun? Bukannya Baekhyun adalah orang baik? Dan Jongin sendiri juga orang baik. Kenapa mereka—

"Hei, Kyung. Jangan melamun,"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sedikit terluka. "A-ah maaf. Aku tak tahu kau dan Baekhyun pernah menjalin hubungan," lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghentikan acara makannya dan tertawa cukup keras sampai Taehyung hampir melempar kain yang ia bawa ke arah Jongin.

"Santai saja, Kyung. Kami berakhir dengan baik-baik dan tidak ada rasa apapun yang tertinggal. Jika kau merasa aneh kenapa saat makan bersama kalian kemarin aku dan Baekhyun tak menyinggung apapun, ya karena memang cerita kami tidak penting untuk diceritakan kembali." Jelas Jongin.

Pantas saja Baekhyun sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Jongin. Pantas Baekhyun selalu antusias jika Kyungsoo bercerita banyak hal tentang Jongin. Ternyata sahabatnya pernah lebih dulu mengenal Jongin secara personal. Dan Kyungsoo merasa kalah telak tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang sadar dengan perubahan mimik wajah pemuda mungil itu segera menepuki punggung tangan Kyungsoo pelan dan mengusapnya sesekali.

"Hei, jangan melamun, Kyung. Lanjutkanlah makanmu, aku punya banyak cerita lucu."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin lagi. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha menutupi nyeri yang tiba-tiba hadir di dada kirinya dengan terus melanjutkan makannya dan mendengarkan cerita-cerita bodoh Jongin bersama _noona_ dan orangtuanya ketika mereka sudah pindah ke Jepang. Perlahan nyeri itu hilang, berganti rasa nyaman luar biasa yang seakan memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat. Tawa Jongin adalah satu hal yang membuat rasa nyaman itu semakin gencar memeluknya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat menyukai tawa Jongin. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kepalanya selalu menyentuh punggung sofa seperti anak kecil yang tertawa kegirangan saat beberapa kali Kyungsoo melemparkan gurauan ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa selucu ini, Kyung." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin karena seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah punya label humoris. Bahkan oleh mantan kekasihnya sendiri, gurauan-gurauan ringan ini hanya ditimpali dengan senyum kecil dan bukan tawa menyenangkan seperti yang Jongin berikan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa perasaan ini berbeda. Ini bukan rasa malu yang muncul saat bertemu orang asing.

" _Baek, ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin, mantan kekasihmu."_

.

.

.

* * *

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

 _I've been spending the last eight months_

 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

 _But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again_

Hari terus berganti seiring kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang semakin menjadi. Setelah tahu bahwa Jongin adalah mantan kekasih sahabatnya, Kyungsoo langsung membombardir Baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan yang bisa Baekhyun simpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo memang jatuh cinta pada mantan kekasihnya. Mungkin sedikit aneh jika Baekhyun mendukung hubungan sahabatnya dengan mantannya sendiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia dan Jongin memang sudah memutuskan untuk berakhir setelah menjalin hubungan sekitar satu tahun setengah. Dan alasan mereka untuk berpisah pun bukan alasan anak-anak. Keduanya saling menyadari bahwa perasaan mereka makin hilang seiring kesibukan dan pertemuan yang semakin jarang. Akhirnya saat kembali bertemu, keduanya sepakat untuk berakhir dan memulai kehidupan baru mereka sebagai teman baik.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyesal jika jadi kekasihnya, aku saja tidak menyesal, kok." Curhat Baekhyun sambil menampilkan cengirannya. "Dia tipikal pemuda yang sempurna walau kadang menyebalkan juga, sih."

Kyungsoo tertawa sesekali mendengar beberapa kisah Baekhyun dan Jongin. Walau nyeri, tapi ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah bahagia dengan Sehun dan Jongin pun sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang.

"Dia juga bukan tipikal pemuda yang suka basa-basi. Ketika dia sudah merasa nyaman dan cocok, kau hanya perlu menunggu beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya Jongin akan menjadikanmu kekasihnya. Dan awas saja jika saat dia melakukannya, kau malah menolaknya! Aku akan mencincangmu jadi daging penguin rasa asam pedas!" jelas Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Ish, jangan membuatku berharap terlalu tinggi, Baek. Bisa saja Jongin punya kekasih, kan?"

Baekhyun menampakkan wajah minim ekspresinya. "Daripada berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran bodohmu itu, lebih baik kau segera bersiap. Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh pagi. Dia akan pusing jika tidak menemukanmu di auditorium dengan koper dan tas punggung."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Ya, besok adalah hari pertama pameran dimulai. Dan Jongin sudah merelakan merengek pada Suho untuk memperbolehkan Kyungsoo ikut beserta Baekhyun dan juga adiknya, Taehyung plus Jungkook. Awalnya Sehun juga diajak, tapi belakangan Sehun bilang bahwa orangtuanya akan datang dari China, jadi ia tidak bisa pergi.

Sampai hari ini, Jongin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak heran jika kadang Kyungsoo berkali-kali curhat pada Baekhyun tentang kegalauannya atas hubungannya dengan Jongin. Padahal dalam kenyataannya, hubungan mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Kadang Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan tidak melepasnya dalam beberapa menit. Kadang juga Kyungsoo mengusap bibir Jongin jika lelaki itu belepotan saat makan—mengusap dengan tisu ya, bukan yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Kyungsoo, pernyataan tentang hubungan mereka ini penting. Jadi saat ia ditanya oleh entah siapa tentang statusnya dan Jongin, ia bisa menjawab dengan lantang.

"Kyung, ayo berangkat!"

"Okee~"

Kyungsoo keluar kamar membawa koper dan tas punggungnya disambut Baekhyun yang juga membawa barang yang sama.

" _Yeoboseyo,"_

" _Ne, yeoboseyo,_ Jongin- _ah_."

" _Kau dimana Soo? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar nada khawatir Jongin. Ya beginilah Jongin semenjak mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Sudah bukan hal baru jika Jongin sering mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo jika ia tak menemukan pemuda mungil itu di tempat dan di jam yang telah ditentukan. Pasalnya, beberapa hari lalu, Kyungsoo pernah Jongin temukan pingsan dengan kondisi badan yang demam tinggi di apartemennya saat mereka punya janji _kencan_ di _cafe_. Menunggu lima menit, Jongin menelpon ponsel Kyungsoo dan hanya rintihan yang Jongin dengar. Berbekal ingatan Taehyung yang samar-samar akan alamat apartemen Kyungsoo, Jongin pun akhirnya berhasil sampai disana dan masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo dengan bantuan _password_ apartemen dari Baekhyun yang sedang ada kelas. Setelah berhasil masuk, Jongin segera celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu. Dan betapa paniknya ia ketika menemukan Kyungsoo sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di karpet coklat yang jadi alas di kamarnya. Saat berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo, Jongin mendapati suhu tubuh pemuda itu tinggi dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung meminta Taehyung memanggilkan taksi untuk membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Dan sejak saat itu, Jongin selalu memantau keadaan Kyungsoo lebih sering.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah mau berangkat ke kampus, kok."

" _Syukurlah, kukira terjadi sesuatu lagi_. _Baiklah, kami juga sudah siap, bus juga sebentar lagi datang. Berhati-hatilah,"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum walau ia tahu Jongin tak bisa melihatnya. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang menelpon.

"Dia bersamaku Jongiiiiinn~ Jangan khawatir!" teriak Baekhyun agar bisa terdengar Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Jongin tertawa di seberang sana. _"Katakan padanya untuk mengurangi intensitas teriak-teriaknya itu. Kasihan telingamu,"_

Kyungsoo ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Baiklah, akan kusampaikan padanya nanti. Sudah, ya,"

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah mendahuluinya menuju lift.

"Bilang apa dia tadi?" tanya Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu lift.

"Dia menyuruhmu mengurangi intensitas berteriak. Kasihan telingaku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya apalagi melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

" _Mwoya?_ Ish, dasar hitam kurang ajar! Awas saja nanti jika sudah bertemu, kujitak hidungnya yang tak tumbuh sempurna itu!"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi kali ini. Terlihat jahat mungkin tapi ekspresi marah Baekhyun benar-benar lucu!

"Baek, hentikan. Ekspresimu benar-benar membuatku geli!"

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan marahnya karena melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, sih?"

Melihat pintu lift terbuka, mereka pun segera berlari keluar menuju lobi dimana orang suruhan Suho sudah menunggu mereka sejak lima belas menit lalu.

.

.

Rombongan bus klub fotografi sudah sampai di Jeju. Tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di bus karena Kyungsoo mabuk kendaraan jadi dia memilih langsung tidur saat sudah duduk di bus. Dan Jongin, yang duduk disampingnya pun jadi ikut-ikut tidur selama perjalanan. Baekhyun bernasib sedikit sial karena harus duduk di belakang bersama beberapa tumpuk tas walau juga ada Suho dan Minho disana. Taehyung? Tentu saja ber _lovey-dovey_ bersama Jungkook.

"Ayo cepat bereskan barang kalian. Segera masuk ke _cottage_ sesuai yang sudah ditentukan dan segera istirahat. Besok pagi jam tujuh kita sudah harus kumpul di _hall_ untuk gladi resik." Titah Suho. Seminggu sebelumnya, Suho, Minho dan Jongin sudah kemari untuk menata ruangan, jadi saat mereka tiba lagi disini bersama rombongan, mereka tidak lagi pusing harus mengatur ruangan pameran.

"Selamat istirahat, _hyung_." Ujar Jongin pada Suho saat sedang sama-sama menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bus.

"Selamat istirahat juga, Jongin. Jangan macam-macam malam ini,"

Jongin tahu betul arah bicara Suho dan ia hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bahkan belum resmi dengannya. Kau pikir aku ini sepicik apa, huh?"

Kali ini giliran Suho yang tertawa. "Pokoknya aku menunggu traktiranmu saja,"

"Doakan saja, _hyung_. Sepertinya sih, dia tidak akan menolakku."

Suho memasang wajah malasnya. "Percaya diri sekali, eoh? Bagaimana jika ia masih cinta pada mantan kekasihnya yang tinggi itu, hm?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan hampir melempar Suho dengan tas jinjing miliknya yang baru saja turun dari bus.

"YA! _HYUNG_!" pekiknya. "Kau ini jangan menghancurkan harapanku, dong."

Suho puas tertawa dan Minho pun bergabung dari belakang.

"Membicarakan si manis ya?"

Jongin reflek menoleh dan mengulang pernyataan Minho. "Si manis?"

Minho mengangguk sambil membantu Suho menurunkan koper. "Iya, kekasihmu itu. Kami memanggilnya si manis karena dia memang benar-benar manis. Untung aku sudah punya Taemin," ujar Minho sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Jongin benar-benar lelah jika harus dihadapkan pada dua senior yang suka sekali mem _bully_ nya ini. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha, kecil kemungkinan ia bisa menang.

"Kekasihmu itu sempat naksir padaku, tahu." Goda Jongin pada Minho yang langsung menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan mulai."

"Enak saja, kau duluan _hyung_ yang mulai kan?" balas Jongin sambil mengusak kepalanya sendiri. "Sudah, ah. Aku mau tidur. Selamat menjalani LDR selama tiga hari ke depan ya _hyungdeul_ ~~"

Kali ini Jongin yang dengan sukses meninggalkan Suho dan Minho dengan wajah _sweatdrop_ mereka. Suho, pada dasarnya memang sudah LDR dengan tunangannya di China. Sedangkan Minho? Dia baru jadian dengan Taemin tiga bulan lalu, dan selama tiga hari ke depan ia hanya akan berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya itu lewat ponsel saja. Sedikit sedih, sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Apa sudah semua?" tanya Jungkook pada Jongin.

"Kau harusnya tidak bertanya, tapi membantuku membawanya kemari. Dasar _wanita_ ,"

Jungkook memukul lengan Jongin. "ENAK SAJA!"

Taehyung yang berjalan di belakang Jongin dengan beban yang kurang lebih sama—dua koper tiga tas punggung, pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang kembali ribut dengan Jongin.

"Sudahlah, ya Tuhan. Ini sudah malam, apa kalian tidak bisa akur satu hari saja?" protes Baekhyun sambil menerima uluran tas dan koper dari adiknya.

"Habisnya, punya _hyung_ menyebalkan sekali seperti dia. Ish, dulu _aunty_ _ngidam_ apa sih?"

Jongin hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapi keributan adik sepupunya itu. "Daripada sibuk memikirkan Ibuku, lebih baik segera masuk. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk,"

Jongin akhirnya membuka pintu _cottage_ mereka dan segera membawa barang-barang mereka ke dalam.

"Ada dua kasur, satu di atas dan satu lagi di bawah. Kalian bertiga tidur di kasur atas, biar aku dan Taehyung yang tidur di bawah." Titah Jongin sambil memasukkan koper-koper dan tas punggung ke ruangan kosong yang kelihatannya memang dipersiapkan sebagai tempat tas oleh panitia.

"Jika tidak mau, Kyungsoo bisa tidur dengan Jungkook dan Baekhyun dengan Taehyung."

"Lalu _hyung_ tidur dimana?"

Jongin menoleh saat Taehyung menanyainya.

"Ada sofa, kan? Aku bisa tidur disana," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan baju ganti, alat mandi dan tak lupa mengambil handuk dari lemari yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak penginapan.

"Wah, jangan, _hyung_. Kasian jika kau harus tidur di sofa. Dan, kau mau mandi tengah malam begini?"

Jongin mengangguk dan kaget ketika ada lemparan handuk tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

"Aku duluan ya, hitam!"

Jongin merutuki Baekhyun yang mendahuluinya. "Dasar _bacon_ panggang!"

Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa bersama Kyungsoo menyaksikan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Jungkook pada Kyungsoo.

" _Ani,_ aku juga mau mandi dulu, kok."

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kok kalian mandi tengah malam begini, sih? Kan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan," celoteh Taehyung.

"Kau mandi saja di kamar mandi satunya, Kyung. Ada disini, kok." Tunjuk Jongin ke ruang tas dimana memang ada kamar mandi juga disana. "Dan kau, memangnya tak mau mandi? Kau tidak gerah?"

Taehyung nyengir kuda. "Gerah, sih, _hyung_. Tapi malas mandi,"

Lemparan handuk pun akhirnya mendarat ke wajah bodoh Taehyung dan berujung tawa dari ketiga pemuda yang tersisa.

"Eh, _hyung_ , aku mau tanya." Lirih Taehyung. "Kapan kau akan meresmikan hubunganmu dan Kyungie _hyung_?"

Jongin menjawab dengan santai pertanyaan calon adik iparnya itu. "Lihat saja besok, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya kok. Besok, kalian hanya perlu memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo datang ke _hall_ dan melihat sendiri hasil foto dirinya."

Jungkook mengangguk bangga mendengar penjelasan kakak sepupunya ini. Walau kadang menyebalkan, Jongin sebenarnya pemuda yang baik dan patut diperjuangkan. Walau kadang ia kesal dengan sikap Jongin, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat amat menyayangi _hyung_ nya itu.

"Semoga diterima, _hyung_." Lirih Jungkook yang kemudian dibalas dengan usakan lembut di kepalanya oleh Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa menemani kalian jalan-jalan melihat foto besok karena panitia sudah ada posnya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi saat kalian sudah tiba di foto terakhirku dimana Kyungsoo jadi modelnya, segera telpon aku, ya?" pesan Jongin.

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk bersamaan dan tersenyum.

"Woah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok!"

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap ke arah kamar mandi dimana Kyungsoo berada saat ini.

" _Aku juga tak sabar untuk bisa menjadikanmu kekasihku, Soo."_

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Setelah pembukaan galeri pameran oleh Suho, saat ini pengunjung sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke area pameran dimana pada titik-titik tertentu ada panitia yang berjaga untuk menjaga keamanan dan mengarahkan alur pengunjung sesuai denah dan tema yang sudah mereka susun sebelumnya. Suho sebagai ketua, bertugas mendampingi beberapa perwakilan perusahaan besar yang memang sudah menjalin kerjasama dengan kampus mereka dalam _event_ pameran ini. Sedangkan anak buahnya, tersebar di beberapa titik di area pameran sesuai keputusan rapat terakhir. Minho ada di pos tiga dan Jongin di pos lima. Namjoon ada di pos satu, lalu ada Suzy di pos dua, Soojung di pos empat serta Youngjae di pos terakhir atau pos enam.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook saat ini sudah mulai masuk ke area pameran bersama dengan puluhan pengunjung lain yang dengan tertib mengantri untuk bisa masuk. Foto-foto yang dipamerkan di _hall_ ini ternyata tak hanya mengambil subjek manusia sebagai modelnya, tapi bisa juga hanya alam, atau bahkan benda mati. Tergantung tema yang diusung tiap foto, dan tergantung kreativitas sang fotografer untuk mengekspresikan maksud dan tujuannya.

Setelah bersendau-gurau dengan Namjoon, Suzy dan Minho, rombongan kecil itu pun dengan antusias melihat koleksi foto di pos empat yang dihuni oleh Soojung, senior kesayangan Taehyung yang sempat ia taksir saat awal-awal kuliah. Jungkook tidak tahu itu, jadi dia tetap santai ketika masuk ke pos empat. Tapi saat melihat keduanya begitu akrab, dadanya sedikit nyeri mendadak.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda Jungkook. "Adikku pernah naksir Soojung saat ospek. Entah sekarang ia masih naksir atau tidak. Seingatku, sejak mengenalmu ia sudah tidak pernah lagi membicarakan Soojung," jelas Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Baekhyun setelah pemuda cantik itu dengan sukses _mengompori_ Jungkook.

"Kau ini, kenapa senang sekali menggoda Jungkook dan Taehyung, sih?"

Baekhyun hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pos lima dimana mantan kekasihnya berada diikuti Kyungsoo, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang baru saja bersalaman dengan Soojung.

"Kau berjaga disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, kau sudah lihat kenapa masih bertanya, sih?"

Kyungsoo segera menahan Baekhyun yang hampir menjitak Jongin. "Ish, akurlah satu hari saja. Ini sedang pameran, loh." Lerainya. "Tapi ini kan bukan foto-fotomu?"

Jongin nyengir kuda. "Kan beda foto beda penjaga, Soo. Fotoku ada di pos terakhir, dijaga Youngjae. Ini foto-foto hasil jepretan Soojung." Jelasnya.

Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban Jongin pun reflek langsung mendekat ke pigura terdekat untuk melihat hasil kerja seniornya itu.

"Whoa, _noona_ hebat. Hasilnya bisa sehalus ini, ya? _Hyung_ , apa punyamu juga seapik ini?" tanya Taehyung tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang mulai mendengus kesal dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek di depannya.

Jongin menoleh dan menjawab tanya Taehyung setelah memberi penjelasan pada pengunjung lain. "Tentu saja. Hasil terbaik disimpan paling belakang, tahu." Jawabnya percaya diri yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan mimik _sweatdrop_ nya.

"Sudahlah, ayo segera ke pos terakhir." Ajak Baekhyun.

Jongin pun tertawa sekilas dan mempersilahkan mereka meninggalkan pos lima. Tapi sebelum itu,

"Taehyung! Jangan lupa pesanku!" pekiknya lirih yang untungnya masih didengar oleh kekasih sepupunya itu.

Setelah memberi kode pada Jongin tadi, Taehyung segera menyusul kekasihnya yang memasang muka tidak enak. "Hei, kau kenapa, hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Taehyung sempat bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya sebelum Baekhyun memberi kode tanpa suara padanya. "Aah, kau cemburu, ya? Aish, jangan cemburu pada Soojung _noona_. Dia itu sudah punya pacar yang jauh lebih tampan dariku dan aku juga sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Kan aku sudah punya kau,"

Jungkook masih bertahan dengan kediamannya dan Taehyung mulai frustasi. Salam dari Youngjae pun hanya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Ayolah Kookie, jangan marah padaku. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun _hyung_ padamu tadi. Percaya padaku, _arra_?"

Ya, walau tadi ia sibuk ngobrol dengan Soojung, Taehyung tetap mengawasi kekasihnya dan ia jelas tahu saat Baekhyun mendekati Jungkook lalu berbincang lalu meninggalkan lelaki menggemaskan itu dengan wajah tidak mengenakkan.

Jungkook mengalah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, ini bukannya fotomu, Kyung?!" pekik Baekhyun girang. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun pun segera menelpon Jongin dan memintanya segera datang.

"A-ah, i-iya." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Pemuda ini sebenarnya sudah was-was dengan hasil foto terakhir Jongin yang sudah ia tahu pasti siapa modelnya.

"Wah, ada memonya, _hyung_." Potong Jungkook sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah foto dimana biasanya ada pesan tertulis dari sang fotografer untuk pengunjung yang menikmati fotonya.

" _Aku pernah punya harapan menyakitkan di masalalu tentang cinta, dan tak bisa beranjak dari harapan itu bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun, saat melihatmu tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya, aku tahu bahwa harapan menyakitkan itu telah pergi, berganti dengan harapan baru tentangmu. Aku harap, aku bisa selalu jadi alasan dibalik senyum terindahmu. Yang baru saja jatuh cinta padamu untuk kesekian kali, Kim Jongin."_

Kyungsoo terdiam tak percaya saat membaca pesan itu. Bahkan ia sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Ia tak percaya cintanya terbalas, ia tak percaya bahwa Jongin juga mencintainya! Tuhanku!

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kyungsoo." pinta Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berlutut di belakang Kyungsoo dengan membawa satu tangkai mawar merah di tangannya dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo yang terkejut mendengar suara Jongin segera membalikkan badannya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Jongin sudah berlutut di depannya.

"Jongin..."

"Aku tak bisa banyak berjanji selain janji untuk selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu kapanpun itu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dan menahan segala bentuk perasaan kelewat bahagia yang ia rasakan sekarang. Disaksikan beberapa pengunjung lain dan juga teman-temannya yang langsung memberikan tepuk tangan meriah, Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo cukup erat dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan di dahinya.

"Terima kasih, Soo. Aku mencintaimu," lirih Jongin.

" _I love you too,_ Kim Jongin."

Keduanya begitu larut dalam momen bahagia yang sejatinya sudah masuk dalam rencana Jongin beberapa minggu belakangan tepat setelah ia mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata tajam yang menatap momen bahagia itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku, ya? Secepat itukah cintamu hilang untukku, Kyung?" lirih sosok itu sambil kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

tapi boong, hehehe. **To Be Continue** kok, readers. _Calma,_ kalem, jan main lempar lemari dulu ke Kaje ya. :))

* * *

Wueshh~~

Akhirnya nampang lagi ya hehe.

Kaje bawa cerita baru yang masih sama gajenya sama banyak cerita Kaje sebelumnya. Dengan _ultimate pairing_ Kaisoo/Kadi, Kaje coba bawa cerita spesialisnya Kaje dibalut dengan fluffy fluff.

Mohon maaf untuk para readers yang mungkin ada yang gak suka BL/YAOI? Dulu pernah kok Kaje bikin yang YAOI tapi udah lama banget, makanya sekarang lagi coba-coba bangkitin imajinasi tentang BL walau kadang geli juga tapi kalo ngebayanginnya mereka, saya selo-selo aja, hehehe.

Ditunggu banget review-review ngangenin dari kalian untuk cerita gaje dari Kaje.

Selamat dini hari dan selamat menjelang desember, dan selamat buat BARCELONA (klub bola kesayangan Kaje) yang menang telak lagi! WOOHO! *kelakuan asli sebagai fanboy keluar* *bow* MAAF YA READERS! :))

Salam gaje,

Kaje.


End file.
